Silencieuse Conversation
by s-damon-s
Summary: Post New-York. Où Clint challenge l'équilibre et s'interroge sur la dette de Natasha. Où Natasha préfère le gifler plutôt que de faire face. Où se pardonner mutuellement est la seule forme de guérison qu'ils puissent se permettre... One-shot sans prétention en l'honneur de FewTime.


Cet OS est issu d'un prompt donné par **FewTime** et lui est dédié merci pour ton infaillible soutien.

Si vous avez des remarques, positives ou non, n'hésitez pas.

* * *

**Silencieuse Conversation **

Le silence dans la voiture était confortable. Après tant d'années de cette étrange compagnie, ils n'avaient jamais vraiment eu besoin de se parler. A vrai dire, s'il avait fallu parler, ils n'auraient pas vraiment su comment nourrir une conversation.

Natasha s'était assoupie contre la vitre au bout d'une petite demi-heure de route. Clint avait renoncé à la radio à partir de ce moment, estimant qu'elle avait droit à un peu de repos après les derniers évènements à New York. Il la connaissait assez pour savoir que c'était sûrement les premières véritables heures de repos depuis l'invasion alien qu'ils avaient empêchée.

A vrai dire, il comprenait le fait qu'elle ait du mal à dormir pleinement le reste du temps. Lui-même n'était plus capable de dormir paisiblement depuis que Loki avait fait de lui un pantin aux yeux bleus. Ce n'était pas vraiment un problème, à vrai dire, le manque de sommeil allait de pair avec son métier. Et il en allait de même pour Natasha.

Il se gara sur une aire de repos après trois heures de route et jeta un coup d'œil en biais à la rousse qui s'éveilla en sursaut.

-J'ai faim, se justifia-t-il face à son regard étonné.

Elle leva les yeux au ciel mais descendit de voiture avec lui pour le suivre dans le snack miteux qu'il avait choisi. La lumière du jour entrait à peine dans l'établissement. Il y avait peu de clients –cinq tout au plus – et aucun d'eux ne fit attention à Clint et Natasha. Tous étaient obnubilés par le poste de télévision où des journalistes débattaient des évènements survenus à New-York.

Ils s'installèrent face à face à une table dont les banquettes vertes n'étaient plus très jeunes et jetèrent un coup d'œil aux cartes déjà présentes.

-A quoi bon regarder si c'est pour ne rien commander et piocher dans mes frites ? lança Clint dans un sourire amusé mais sans un regard.

-A quoi bon regarder si c'est pour commander ce que tu commandes toujours ? rétorqua-t-elle du tac au tac.

Il rit légèrement et referma son menu avant de faire signe à l'unique serveuse de venir. L'intéressée fit la moue et se décolla de la télévision à regret pour venir prendre la commande. Clint demanda deux assiettes de frites en plus de son burger et Natasha lui adressa un regard amusé sans dire un mot.

Lorsque la serveuse se fut éloignée, la rousse croisa les bras sur la table et fixa longuement Clint.

-Tu oublies que je connais toutes tes techniques d'interrogatoire, répondit-il à une provocation muette.

-Tu sais que je déteste les surprises, soupira-t-elle. Tu me dis qu'on doit aller quelque part, je viens. Mais j'aimerai pouvoir me préparer à ce qu'on va rencontrer. Je n'ai qu'un 9mm.

L'agent ne put s'empêcher de rire en imitant la posture de sa vis-à-vis avant de répondre :

-On va prendre des vacances, pas besoin d'armes où nous allons.

-C'est mot pour mot ce que tu as dit la dernière fois à Moscou.

Il grimaça au souvenir de la ville russe et des fusillades qu'ils avaient essuyées.

-Cette fois, c'est différent, se contenta-t-il de répondre.

Elle allait objecter mais il l'interrompit avant qu'elle n'ait le temps d'ouvrir la bouche :

-Soit tu me suis sans poser de questions soit tu rassembles les noms de tous les gens que j'ai tués cette semaine.

Le regard de la rousse se durcit et elle tourna la tête pour ne plus lui faire face. Il s'en voulut un peu de lui infliger une douleur qui était la sienne, mais il savait qu'il n'avait pas besoin de s'en excuser.

-Tu n'étais pas toi-même, répéta-t-elle pour la centième fois au moins.

-Qui essayes-tu de convaincre ? Moi ou toi ?

-Tu trouves ça amusant ? s'agaça-t-elle, le regard enflammé.

-C'est moi que ça devrait déstabiliser, pas toi, et regarde, je vais bien, répliqua-t-il sans un regard.

Il vit venir sa main mais ne l'arrêta pas, il avait mérité la gifle. Elle se réinstalla et retrouva son calme aussitôt. Après avoir croisé les bras, elle justifia son geste d'un :

-Ce n'est pas en agissant comme un crétin que les choses changeront.

-Amen, répondit-il, indifférent.

Elle était toujours en colère contre lui, il pouvait le voir dans son regard électrique. Ça avait été plus fort que lui, presque instinctif. Il ne se pardonnerait jamais ce qui s'était passé, et repousser la seule personne capable de l'endurer pour lui, c'était une manière comme une autre de se punir. Malheureusement pour lui, elle ne montrerait pas plus que de la colère à son égard. Il se demanda furtivement si l'effacement d'une dette en valait la peine mais la serveuse mit fin à ses réflexions lorsqu'elle déposa deux assiettes entre eux.

-Tes frites vont refroidir, lança-t-il après quelques bouchées silencieuses.

Elle roula des yeux mais consentit à manger. Il était vrai qu'une dette au fer rouge était plus coriace qu'un manquement à l'honneur ordinaire.

-Dire que cet enfoiré d'alien a failli mettre fin à l'existence des burgers, déclara-t-il après quelques minutes de silence.

Il chercha le regard de la jeune femme et fut récompensée lorsqu'elle ne put retenir un sourire agacé. Elle était incapable de rester en colère trop longtemps.

-Apparemment, il va falloir se supporter plus longtemps que prévu, commenta-t-il ensuite.

-Ah oui ? l'interrogea-t-elle sans grand intérêt.

-Ma dette s'ajoute à la tienne.

-Je croyais que ces choses-là s'annulaient, répondit-elle distraitement, sans vraiment le regarder.

-C'est parce que tu ne sais pas les différencier.

Elle émit un son d'acquiescement mais n'ajouta rien.

-Tu prends ça plutôt bien, insista-t-il.

Elle soupira et releva enfin les yeux vers lui :

-Tu parles pour ne rien dire, j'ai dû frapper ta tête trop fort.

Il s'esclaffa, amusé comme toujours par la franchise et l'anti-sentimentalisme de l'agent Romanoff.

* * *

Lorsqu'ils remontèrent en voiture quelques minutes plus tard, ils n'échangèrent pas de mot avant un long moment. A vrai dire, Clint avait presque oublié qu'il n'était pas seul lorsqu'elle reprit la parole :

-J'ai senti l'effet qu'avait le sceptre sur moi.

-Une belle saloperie, hein ?

-Ce n'était pas aussi fort que sur toi, mais la colère que j'ai ressentie n'avait rien à voir avec la mienne.

-Tu es tout le temps en colère, vingt-quatre heures sur vingt-quatre.

-C'était différent, protesta-t-elle. Je ressentais le besoin physique d'exterminer chaque personne autour de moi.

-Parce que d'habitude non ?

Elle lui adressa un regard noir.

-Bien, fuis la conversation si tu veux, déclara-t-elle sèchement.

-Que veux-tu que je te dise, Tasha ? Que je me hais jusqu'au plus profond de mon être ? Que rien que d'y penser j'ai envie de me trouer la cervelle ? Tu sais déjà tout ça.

Le silence reprit ses droits aussitôt. Clint concentra son regard sur la route et remit la radio alors que Natasha noyait son regard courroucé dans le paysage inconnu qui défilait derrière la vitre.

* * *

-Miami ? Vraiment ?

La ton de Natasha était clairement exaspéré -elle avait déjà passé trop de temps dans cet Etat lors de la mission Stark. Mais Clint l'ignora et se gara sur le parking du motel qu'il avait repéré. Il coupa le moteur et descendit de voiture sans rien dire. Natasha le suivit dehors et l'arrêta avant qu'il n'ouvre le coffre.

-Qu'est-ce qu'on fout là ?

-As-tu oublié ce que le mot « vacances » signifie ?

Elle attrapa son col et le plaqua contre la voiture.

-A quoi tu joues ?

-Tu vois le mal partout, Tasha, soupira-t-il.

-Pourquoi tu m'as amenée ici ? insista-t-elle.

Il inversa les rôles en moins de temps qu'il ne faut pour l'écrire.

-Je prends une pause, tu devrais en faire de même, répondit-il.

-Il y a mieux à faire, s'agaça-t-elle.

-Même les _endettés_ ont droit à des vacances, non ?

-D'où vient cette obsession pour nos dettes respectives ?

-A toi de me le dire, riposta-t-il avec ressentiment.

Elle lui échappa et ils se toisèrent un instant. Ils en étaient arrivés au cœur des choses, au vrai problème.

-Tu te mens à toi-même, s'exaspéra-t-il. Et vous me fatiguez, ta dette et toi.

-Ce sont les faits, Clint, protesta-t-elle. Je ne peux pas effacer mon passé d'un claquement de doigts.

Il soupira et ouvrit le coffre pour attraper son sac.

-Je vais passer une semaine à me relaxer pour mettre cette histoire derrière moi, surtout ne te sens pas obligée de me suivre, ça ne changerait rien pour ta précieuse dette.

Cette fois, il arrêta la gifle avant qu'elle ne l'atteigne.

-Je ne sais pas ce que tu cherches, mais tu es ridicule, lui signala-t-elle.

Il leva les yeux au ciel et relâcha sa main pour tourner les talons. Il avait désespérément besoin de se changer les idées et rester ici à débattre de leurs obligations l'un envers l'autre n'aidait en rien. Encore moins lorsqu'elle se montrait si bornée et refusait d'admettre quoi que ce soit.

* * *

Clint posa son deuxième verre de la soirée sur le balcon face à sa chambre de motel. Il leva les yeux vers les quelques étoiles qui avaient osé briller plus fort que les lumières de la ville et ignora consciencieusement le bruit de pas familiers à sa gauche. Il ne prononça pas un mot lorsque Natasha s'accouda à la rambarde à côté de lui et le silence s'installa pour quelques minutes.

-Je n'ai nulle part où aller, déclara-t-elle en fin de compte.

Il lui adressa un regard blasé et elle montra toute son exaspération dans une moue agacée.

-Quoi ? C'est toi qui as banni le mot dette, lui reprocha-t-elle.

Il eut du mal à cacher un très léger sourire.

-Tu pourrais aussi tout simplement admettre que passer du temps avec moi n'est pas une corvée.

-Toute cette histoire t'a ramolli la cervelle, marmotta-t-elle, toute colère soudainement envolée.

-Tu veux rester, oui ou non ?

Elle soupira lourdement pour bien manifester son agacement avant de répondre :

-Je reste, puisque ça te tient tant à cœur.

-Je prends ça pour une déclaration, se moqua-t-il.

Elle était secrètement soulagée qu'ils aient réglé le problème si rapidement. Se pardonner mutuellement était la première étape après tout. Cependant, ça ne l'empêchait pas de détester ce terrain si fragile où il l'avait amenée.

-L'amour, c'est pour les enfants, se sentit-elle obligée de réciter.

Il échappa un léger rire et colla son épaule contre celle de la rousse.

-Je n'aurai pas dit mieux moi-même, répondit-il en lui adressant un regard qu'elle ne put soutenir.

Il ne l'en blâma pas, c'était une conversation que ni l'un ni l'autre n'était prêt à aborder à voix haute. Pour l'instant.


End file.
